


Wampiry NIE istnieją

by Underthewater2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tydzień Teen Wolfa 2016, Vampire Stiles, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dla euphori w podziękowaniu za wszystkie rady i wskazówki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wampiry NIE istnieją

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



\- Po raz setny powtarzam ci, że wampiry nie istnieją! – Derek warknął, spoglądając na swoją betę, która śmiała twierdzić, że spędziła noc z cudownym, ciemnoskórym wampirem o imieniu Boyd.  
\- W takim razie, jak wytłumaczysz to? – Erica pociągnęła za kołnierzyk swojej bluzki, odsłaniając jeszcze więcej już i tak zbyt głębokiego, jak na jego gust dekoltu. Odwrócił wzrok, nim zobaczył coś, co później miałoby go straszyć po nocach.  
\- Nie zamierzam ci pokazać swoich cycków, perwersie. Patrz się tu. – fuknęła, niczym obrażona kotka, wydymając te swoje krwistoczerwone, pełne usta. Derek sapnął zirytowany i rzucił okiem. Na piersi dziewczyny, tuż nad sercem widniał ślad po kłach – dwie niewielkie dziurki, po których niebawem nie pozostanie nawet ślad.  
\- To nic nie znaczy. Równie dobrze twoja nowa zdobycz mogła mieć węża, który cię ugryzł, gdy spałaś.  
\- Węża to miał i to jakiego. I mogę cię zapewnić, że z całą pewnością nie kąsał. – westchnęła rozmarzona, wachlując się teatralnie dłonią. Derek skrzywił się w duchu. Miał nadzieje, że zostanie mu oszczędzony opis wydarzeń z randki jego bety. Ostatnim razem, gdy opowiadała mu o swoich podbojach, skończył w łazience, bijąc pokłony bożkowi porcelany, co było absurdalne odkąd był wilkołakiem i nie mógł chorować.  
\- Erica, skarbie, dlaczego dręczysz naszego drogiego alfę? Nie widzisz jaki on biedny i nieszczęśliwy? – Stiles uwiesił się na jego ramieniu, gładząc go po drugim, jak psiaka. I gdyby nastolatek nie był jego partnerem, już dawno skończyłby za te słowa, jako karma dla kundli.  
\- Stiles. – dziewczyna zamiauczała płaczliwym głosem. – Derek twierdzi, że wampiry nie istnieją.  
\- Bo nie istnieją. – wycedził przez zęby. Miał nadzieje, że to tylko mu się śni, że to zły sen i zaraz się obudzi.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, że wampiry istnieją. Nie oglądałeś Zmierzchu, Wywiadu z wampirem, Underworld’u? Wszędzie tam występowały wampiry.  
\- Mówiłem o prawdziwych wampirach, a nie takich zmyślonych, które błyszczą w słońcu i piją szczurzą krew. – westchnął z bezsilności.  
\- Takie prawdziwe też są.  
\- Chyba w snach.  
\- Śnią ci się wampirki, wilczku? – nos Stilesa musnął jego ucho, nim zostało ono przygryzione. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. – Lubisz, gdy cię ktoś gryzie? Może to sprawdzimy? – głos Stilinskiego zmienił się w mrukliwy, uwodzicielski szept, który nęcił i kusił, niczym magia sukuba. Nie mógł odmówić takiej propozycji.  
Tej nocy przekonał się, że wampiry rzeczywiście istnieją. A przynajmniej istniał jeden.  
Miał na imię Stiles.


End file.
